quranconnectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Surah Al-Hijr - The Rock
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[15.1]]) Alif Lam Ra. These are the verses of the Book and (of) a Quran that makes (things) clear. ([[15.2]]) Often will those who disbelieve wish that they had been Muslims. ([[15.3]]) Leave them that they may eat and enjoy themselves and (that) hope may beguile them, for they will soon know. ([[15.4]]) And never did We destroy a town but it had a term made known. ([[15.5]]) No people can hasten on their doom nor can they postpone (it). ([[15.6]]) And they say: O you to whom the Reminder has been revealed! you are most surely insane: ([[15.7]]) Why do you not bring to us the angels if you are of the truthful ones? ([[15.8]]) We do not send the angels but with truth, and then they would not be respited. ([[15.9]]) Surely We have revealed the Reminder and We will most surely be its guardian. ([[15.10]]) And certainly We sent (apostles) before you among the nations of yore. ([[15.11]]) And there never came an apostle to them but they mocked him. ([[15.12]]) Thus do We make it to enter into the hearts of the guilty; ([[15.13]]) They do not believe in it, and indeed the example of the former people has already passed. ([[15.14]]) And even if We open to them a gateway of heaven, so that they ascend into it all the while, ([[15.15]]) They would certainly say: Only our eyes.have been covered over, rather we are an enchanted people. ([[15.16]]) And certainly We have made strongholds in the heaven and We have made it fair seeming to the beholders. ([[15.17]]) And We guard it against every accursed Shaitan, ([[15.18]]) But he who steals a hearing, so there follows him a visible flame. ([[15.19]]) And the earth-- We have spread it forth and made in it firm mountains and caused to grow in it of every suitable thing. ([[15.20]]) And We have made in it means of subsistence for you and for him for whom you are not the suppliers. ([[15.21]]) And there is not a thing but with Us are the treasures of it, and We do not send it down but in a known measure. ([[15.22]]) And We send the winds fertilizing, then send down water from the cloud so We give it to you to drink of, nor is it you who store it up. ([[15.23]]) And most surely We bring to life and cause to die and We are the heirs. ([[15.24]]) And certainly We know those of you who have gone before and We certainly know those who shall come later. ([[15.25]]) And surely your Lord will gather them together; surely He is Wise, Knowing. ([[15.26]]) And certainly We created man of clay that gives forth sound, of black mud fashioned in shape. ([[15.27]]) And the jinn We created before, of intensely hot fire. ([[15.28]]) And when your Lord said to the angels: Surely I am going to create a mortal of the essence of black mud fashioned in shape. ([[15.29]]) So when I have made him complete and breathed into him of My spirit, fall down making obeisance to him. ([[15.30]]) So the angels made obeisance, all of them together, ([[15.31]]) But Iblis (did it not); he refused to be with those who made obeisance. ([[15.32]]) He said: O Iblis! what excuse have you that you are not with those who make obeisance? ([[15.33]]) He said: I am not such that I should make obeisance to a mortal whom Thou hast created of the essence of black mud fashioned in shape. ([[15.34]]) He said: Then get out of it, for surely you are driven away: ([[15.35]]) And surely on you is curse until the day of judgment. ([[15.36]]) He said: My Lord! then respite me till the time when they are raised. ([[15.37]]) He said: So surely you are of the respited ones ([[15.38]]) Till the period of the time made known. ([[15.39]]) He said: My Lord! because Thou hast made life evil to me, I will certainly make (evil) fair-seeming to them on earth, and I will certainly cause them all to deviate ([[15.40]]) Except Thy servants from among them, the devoted ones. ([[15.41]]) He said: This is a right way with Me: ([[15.42]]) Surely. as regards My servants, you have no authority ,over them except those who follow you of the deviators. ([[15.43]]) And surely Hell is the promised place of them all: ([[15.44]]) It has seven gates; for every gate there shall be a separate party of them. ([[15.45]]) Surely those who guard (against evil) shall be in the midst of gardens and fountains: ([[15.46]]) Enter them in peace, secure. ([[15.47]]) And We will root out whatever of rancor is in their breasts-- (they shall be) as brethren, on raised couches, face to face. ([[15.48]]) Toil shall not afflict them in it, nor shall they be ever ejected from it. ([[15.49]]) Inform My servants that I am the Forgiving, the Merciful, ([[15.50]]) And that My punishment-- that is the painful punishment. ([[15.51]]) And inform them of the guests of Ibrahim: ([[15.52]]) When they entered upon him, they said, Peace. He said: Surely we are afraid of you. ([[15.53]]) They said: Be not afraid, surely we give you the good news of a boy, possessing knowledge. ([[15.54]]) He said: Do you give me good news (of a son) when old age has come upon me?-- Of what then do you give me good news! ([[15.55]]) . They said: We give you good news with truth, therefore be not of the despairing. ([[15.56]]) He said: And who despairs of the mercy of his Lord but the erring ones? ([[15.57]]) He said: What is your business then, O messengers? ([[15.58]]) They said: Surely we are sent towards a guilty people, ([[15.59]]) Except Lut's followers: We will most surely deliver them all, ([[15.60]]) Except his wife; We ordained that she shall surely be of those who remain behind. ([[15.61]]) So when the messengers came to Lut's followers, ([[15.62]]) He said: Surely you are an unknown people. ([[15.63]]) They said: Nay, we have come to you with that about which they disputed. ([[15.64]]) And we have come to you with the truth, and we are most surely truthful. ([[15.65]]) Therefore go forth with your followers in a part of the night and yourself follow their rear, and let not any one of you turn round, and go forth whither you are commanded. ([[15.66]]) And We revealed to him this decree, that the roots of these shall be cut off in the morning. ([[15.67]]) And the people of the town came rejoicing. ([[15.68]]) He said: Surely these are my guests, therefore do not disgrace me, ([[15.69]]) And guard against (the punishment of) Allah and do not put me to shame. ([[15.70]]) They said: Have we not forbidden you from (other) people? ([[15.71]]) He said: These are my daughters, if you will do (aught). ([[15.72]]) By your life! they were blindly wandering on in their intoxication. ([[15.73]]) So the rumbling overtook them (while) entering upon the time of sunrise; ([[15.74]]) Thus did We turn it upside down, and rained down upon them stones of what had been decreed. ([[15.75]]) Surely in this are signs for those who examine. ([[15.76]]) And surely it is on a road that still abides. ([[15.77]]) Most surely there is a sign in this for the believers. ([[15.78]]) And the dwellers of the thicket also were most surely unjust. ([[15.79]]) So We inflicted retribution on them, and they are both, indeed, on an open road (still) pursued. ([[15.80]]) And the dwellers of the Rock certainly rejected the messengers; ([[15.81]]) And We gave them Our communications, but they turned aside from them; ([[15.82]]) And they hewed houses in the mountains in security. ([[15.83]]) So the rumbling overtook them in the morning; ([[15.84]]) And what they earned did not avail them. ([[15.85]]) And We did not create the heavens and the earth and what is between them two but in truth; and the hour is most surely coming, so turn away with kindly forgiveness. ([[15.86]]) Surely your Lord is the Creator of all things, the Knowing. ([[15.87]]) And certainly We have given you seven of the oft-repeated (verses) and the grand Quran. ([[15.88]]) Do not strain your eyes after what We have given certain classes of them to enjoy, and do not grieve for them, and make yourself gentle to the believers. ([[15.89]]) And say: Surely I am the plain warner. ([[15.90]]) Like as We sent down on the dividers ([[15.91]]) Those who made the Quran into shreds. ([[15.92]]) So, by your Lord, We would most certainly question them all, ([[15.93]]) As to what they did. ([[15.94]]) Therefore declare openly what you are bidden and turn aside from the polytheists. ([[15.95]]) Surely We will suffice you against the scoffers ([[15.96]]) Those who set up another god with Allah; so they shall soon know. ([[15.97]]) And surely We know that your breast straitens at what they say; ([[15.98]]) Therefore celebrate the praise of your Lord, and be of those who make obeisance. ([[15.99]]) And serve your Lord until there comes to you that which is certain. Tafsir, Translation, Commentary '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''